Locker Love Letter
by Jupiter'Cobalt
Summary: ...But it wasn't just a Friday; it was the Friday before Valentine's Day, and he had a date to meet... Kagamine Len/Haine Lin One Shot.


For the sake of the One Shot, let's just pretend that Valentine's Day was on a Saturday. Also, sorry this took a bit longer than I'd thought.

Take the ending as you will.

--

**Locker Love Letter**

As Len watched the clock on the wall, the minute hand seemed to spend an hour at each tick mark. It was Friday, and the final bell was only three minutes away. But it wasn't _just_ a Friday; it was the Friday before Valentine's Day, and he had a date to meet.

He remembered the strangeness of how he had been asked the week before, and he had been keeping it a secret from his friends, family, and even his sister, who he talked to about everything; after class was over he went to his locker and found a folded piece of paper stuck in between the openings in its door. Opening it, he discovered it was a letter from a girl, asking him on a date for the day before Valentine's Day. She left out her full name, leaving only 'H.L.' at the bottom of the page. That, and a kiss mark. When he first read it he had shivers, because there was only one girl in the entire school that he knew with the initials 'H.L.' and that was Haine Lin, the girl that his sister claimed was her look alike almost constantly. While he agreed that they looked similar, there was one difference that stood out to him, other than Rin's (and his) love of the color yellow and Lin's obvious liking of the color black; he was attracted to Lin.

A lot. So much so, in fact, that he had spoke to his friend (and Lin's brother) Ren about it. Something that, upon reflection, was a very stupid thing of him to do; he could have provoked a fight with him, lost his friendship, or worst of all, Ren could have told his sister that he liked her. He might have, in fact, which may be why the letter was placed in his locker inviting him to the semi-blind date that day.

But Len wasn't worrying about that as he waited for the bell; he was only focused on mentally preparing himself for a date with his dream girl.

--

Haine Lin was in front of the bathroom mirror, skipping the end of her last period to ready herself for her date. She had admired Kagamine Len with a school girl's crush for coming on two years, only now having the courage to ask him. She didn't ask him face to face, and the only reason that she forced herself to ask him at all is because her brother Ren assured her that Len liked her back.

'But he has been known to lie before…' she thought worriedly. '…No, no, Ren wouldn't lie about something like this. Not to his own sister, anyway.' She applied lipstick as she assured herself.

'Len'll be there, waiting for me, just like I always dreamed he would.' She sighed in an almost clichéd way as her mind drifted onto thoughts of Len. After a few minutes went by, the bell shook her out of her trance, and she grabbed her purse, mumbling to herself,

"Show time…"

--

Len rushed out of the door before most of his classmates were even out of their seats, and headed down the hallway to the backdoor of the school. The letter Lin had left for him said that they would meet around the side of the school parking lot, and he had decided to go the long way to avoid the friends he would often meet on his way home. They knew he had gotten the letter and probably would tease him about it. And he didn't hold up that well when being made fun of.

In fact, he didn't hold up that well when talking to girls, either. What was he thinking? The only- the _only_ girl that he could even breathe when talking to them was his sister, and she wasn't exactly his type. That, and he didn't think she was to in to incest.

What was he going to say? How was he going to act? The entire time that he had been sitting in class thinking about it, he hadn't even come up with what he was going to say to her.

But before he could come up with anything, however, he had opened the door and was walking outside. As he snapped into reality, he saw Haine Lin, in her black shirt and skirt, smiling as she looked up and spotted him. Even if Len had stopped it wouldn't have made any difference, as she was now walking towards him, closing the distance between them within seconds. They reached each other, and both stopped walking.

An awkward silence, apart from the distant sound voices around the other side of the school, fell over them. They both smiled nervously and looked at the ground each time they made eye contact, giving light laughter to break the quiet like a scene out of a romantic TV show. Blushing heavily after only a few seconds, Lin decided she would try to break the ice.

"So… How've you been…?"

"I've, uh… I've been good…" Len tried half-heartedly to continue the conversation. "I… I got your letter."

"Did you?" Her short dark hair fluttered in front of her face as the breeze blew by.

"Yeah, I… I guess I wouldn't know to come here if I didn't, though…" He chuckled a couple of times, but stopped himself. Lin smiled anyway.

"Yeah… So, uh… Want to go out?"

In his mind, Len sighed with relief. Out loud, he said, "Yes. Yes, I'd like that very much."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Well… How about my place?"

Lin's lack of subtly in hiding her shock caused Len to realize his mistake.

"Oh! Oh no, no, oh god, I'm sorry, that is _not_ how I wanted that to come off. I-"

Lin stopped him by placing her finger over his mouth, and said,

"Relax. I think it's a great idea." Len calmed down as her soft voice spoke. "So let's go."

The two of them walked down the sidewalk from their school, holding each other's hands as they prepared for the night ahead.


End file.
